justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistletoe
"Mistletoe" is a song by Canadian singer Justin Bieber. It was written and produced by Nasri, and Adam Messinger. The song was released on October 17, 2011 as the lead single from his second studio album, Under the Mistletoe (2011). "Mistletoe" is a Christmas song with elements of pop and R&B genres, while making use of reggae influences. "Mistletoe" received generally positive reviews from most music critics. The song reached the top ten in Canada, Denmark and Norway, while also reaching the top forty in ten other countries. The song's accompanying music video was directed by Roman White. It features the singer singing on a snowy, lit-up street, resembling the Christmas holiday season. Background and composition Bieber first premiered the song live on the My World Tour on October 6, 2011 at Olympic Stadium in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. During the performance, Bieber confirmed that the song would be released on iTunes worldwide on October 17, 2011. In an interview with MTV News, Bieber said, "I'm really excited. song is really catchy. I know all my fans are going to love it. It's something that I feel like they're going to be singing every Christmas." "Mistletoe" was written and produced by Nasri, and Adam Messinger. It is a Christmas song that is sonically derived from the pop and R&B genres, while making use of reggae elements. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by Sony/ATV Music Publishing, "Mistletoe" is set in common time with a "bounce" tempo of 80 beats per minute. It is composed in the key of A major with Bieber's vocal range spanning from the low-note of E3 to the high-note of E6. According to many reviewers, the song's production and Bieber's delivery bears much similarity to Jason Mraz's "I'm Yours." Bill Lamb of About.com went as far as to call the song "'I'm Yours' goes Christmas." A Rolling Stone writer commented that "The song basically sounds like a laid-back Jack Johnson number with a bit of overdubbed sleigh bells." The song presents the maturation of Bieber's voice, with RJ Cubarrubia of Billboard writing that he sounded "smooth and intimate." Lamb said "This track marks a distinct move toward a more adult sound on the part of 17 year old Justin Bieber." The song, which includes subtle "Christmas flourishes" in the background arrangement, opens up with jingle bells before an instrumental of guitar and bongos come in. Reception Critical response RJ Cubarrubia of Billboard first complimented the song, saying that "the stripped-down sound allows the young superstar to showcase how much he and his voice have grown," and that the chorus sounds "warm and fuzzy." However he said "Bieber's breezy crooning and flat lyrics make 'Mistletoe' come off like an uninspiring, Jason Mraz-esque holiday track." Cubarrubia commended Bieber for attempting to inject his charisma in such a track, but said "he's still far from the classic Christmas pop of Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas Is You"." Although he said the song may feel a bit calculated, Bill Lamb of About.com complimented the song's "acoustic Jason Mraz vibe, the subtle seasonal touches, and adult sound. Lamb predicted the song to be a likely seasonal hit for Bieber and commented, "The subtle wintry holiday chimes in the backing track make it obvious this is a seasonal release, but it will not be jarring when included on a standard pop playlist." Jarett Wieselman of The Insider.com said the song "is pretty damn good" and went on to say "it's gonna be the biggest song of 2011." Wieselman said "You can't deny the appeal of America's tween dream du jour dropping a track where he asks the listeners to 'kiss me underneath the mistletoe.' Well played young man, well played." Commercial performance "Mistletoe" sold 164,000 copies in its first week of release, according to Nielsen SoundScan, placing it at No. 5 on Billboard's Hot Digital Songs chart. As of January 1, 2012, SoundScan estimated total sales of the digital track at 722,000 downloads, which is the most a Christmas/holiday digital song has ever sold in a calendar year.10 "Mistletoe" is also fourth on the list of all-time best-selling Christmas/holiday digital singles in SoundScan history. Music video and live performances The music video for "Mistletoe" was directed by Roman White. The video marked the second time Bieber had worked with White on a music video, the first being "One Less Lonely Girl" (2009). It was also shot in Franklin, Tennessee, where the previous video was filmed. On recruiting White to shoot the video, Bieber explained, "Roman can tell a story really well, so we wanted to use him," Bieber explained. "He shot the 'One Less Lonely Girl' video, and I thought he did a great job; he shot the 'You Belong With Me' video with Taylor Swift, and he had a lot of great experience and a lot of great work." A teaser of the video was released on October 11, 2011. The video itself premiered on October 18, 2011. A Rolling Stone reviewer said "the clip is cheesy holiday joy, with the singer courting a cute chick in some idyllic small town decked out with tasteful white lights and a very light dusting of snow. "Mistletoe" was performed for the first time on October 5, 2011, during a concert in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. It was also performed at the 2011 MTV Europe Music Awards on November 6, 2011. Bieber performed the song on November 20, 2011 at the 2011 American Music Awards. and on November 10, 2011 at the Bambi (prize) and on X Factor (Germany). He is to perform the song on the semi-final on The X Factor (UK). He will also be performing on a 1 hour UK ITV Christmas special 'This is Justin Bieber' which will air on the December 10, 2011 with featured guest Tinie Tempah. Lyrics It's the most beautiful time of the year Running through the streets spreading so much cheer I should be playing in the winter snow But I'ma be under the mistletoe Word on the street that it's coming tonight, Reindeer's flying in the sky so high I should be playing in the winter snow But I'ma be under the mistletoe With you, shawty with you With you, shawty with you With you under the mistletoe Gathering around the fire Chestnuts roasting like a high tonight I should be playing in the winter snow But I'ma be under the mistletoe I don't want to miss out on the holiday But I can't stop staring at your face I should be running in the winter snow But I'ma be under the mistletoe With you, shawty with you With you, shawty with you With you under the mistletoe With you, shawty with you With you, shawty with you With you under the mistletoe Don't you buy me nothing I am feeling one thing and it led me to a miracle Don't you buy me nothing I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips There's a very, merry Christmas It's the most beautiful time of the year Flying through the streets spreading so much cheer I should be playing in the winter snow But I'mma be under the mistletoe I don't want to miss out on the holiday But I can't stop staring at your face I should be playing in the winter snow But I'mma be under the mistletoe With you, shawty with you With you, shawty with you With you under the mistletoe With you, shawty with you Shawty with you, under the mistletoe Kiss me under the mistletoe Show me baby that you love me so Ohhhh, ohhh, Kiss me underneath the mistletoe, oh, whoaaa. Video Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Under The Mistletoe Singles Category:Under The Mistletoe